warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Omen of the Stars
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Omen of the Stars arc. ''The Fourth Apprentice *Several characters were left out of the allegiances of the hardcover edition of the book, despite appearing. This includes Millie, Rainstorm, Otterheart, and Sneezepaw. Millie is listed, however, in the paperback release, with Sneezepaw, Otterheart and Rainstorm still missing. *Gorsetail is now listed as a tom in the hardback edition. *Dovepaw's eyes are mistakenly described as pale gold. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. Fading Echoes *Bumblestripe is mistakenly listed in the allegiances as Bumbleflight. *Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight are listed as warriors in the allegiances. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called a black tom. *Lionblaze is mentioned to be standing next to himself. *Blossomfall is mistakenly called Blossompaw twice. *Dustpelt blindsides Leafpool during a training session, despite Leafpool being on his patrol. *Pinepaw is mistakenly called a tom. *Starlingpaw is mistakenly called a she-cat. Night Whispers *In the prologue, Mudfur is mistakenly described as the WindClan medicine cat, when he was formerly the RiverClan medicine cat. *Brackenfur is described as russet-colored. *Brambleclaw declares the battle with ShadowClan won, while in ''Fading Echoes, Thornclaw declares it won. *Applefur is mistakenly described as a tom. ''Sign of the Moon *Fallen Leaves is mistakenly called Falling Leaves. *In ''Night Whispers, it states that Hollowpaw is already in the Place of No Stars, but in Sign of the Moon, it states that Hollowpaw was recently recruited. *Troutstream is falsely mentioned as a tom. *It says Dovewing caught her first glimpse of the waterfall when she had to have seen it to get in the cave and she came from the cave. *Kestrelflight is mistakenly called Kestrelwing. *Jay's Wing is mistakenly called Jayfeather. *Fall and Slant are said to have met Jayfeather before, though neither appeared in Outcast. *Cloud With Storm in Belly has been mistakenly called pale gray. ''The Forgotten Warrior *When a fox attacks Cherrypaw and Molepaw close to the hollow, Dovewing is shocked she didn’t hear the fox , even though she knew her powers weren’t working earlier, ever since she came back from the mountains. *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. *Briarlight is called Brightheart. *In the allegiances, many of the new warriors in the previous book are still listed as apprentices. *Antpelt is listed in the allegiances despite dying in ''Sign of The Moon. *Rushtail and Troutstream are mistakenly listed as apprentices. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called Brokentail. *Cinderpelt is said to have been the only medicine cat in ThunderClan at the time of the Great Journey, despite having Leafpaw as her apprentice at the time. *Brackenfur is mistakenly mentioned as ginger. *Blackstar is mistakenly described with one jet black paw. *Hollyleaf is described as not knowing that a tree fell in the hollow , however she has known about it since Hollyleaf's Story. ''The Last Hope *In the allegiances, Poppyfrost is said to still be in the nursery, with Cherrypaw and Molepaw listed as Cherrykit and Molekit despite being apprentices now. *In the allegiances, Blackstar is said to have one jet black paw. *Furzepelt, Whiskernose, Rushtail, Troutstream, Mossyfoot, and Hollowflight are listed as apprentices in the allegiances despite being made warriors in previous books. *Antpelt is once again listed in the allegiances, despite having died in Sign of the Moon. *Heronpaw is not mentioned in the allegiances despite appearing later in the book. *Jayfeather mentions that "every time he saw Leafpool or Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, he felt the prick of betrayal", even though he is blind and has never actually ''seen any of these cats in his life. *Ratscar is called fox-red. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. *Molepaw is called brown-and-white. *Sunstrike is called a tom. *RiverClan is called ShadowClan when Jayfeather is going to visit. *Mintfur is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Reedwhisker is mistakenly called Reedfeather. *Tigerheart is shown in the Dark Forest , but he is with Dovewing at the abandoned Twoleg nest at the same time. *Tigerheart is mistakenly called Tigerstar. *Sparrowfeather is called a tom throughout the book. *Rock is said to have both blue and white eyes. *Troutstream is described as a tom. *Raggedstar is mistakenly called Raggedpelt. *When Jayfeather finds out Firestar is the fourth cat, he walks in his dreams. Firestar is fighting ShadowClan over Sunningrocks instead of RiverClan. *Mosskit is mistakenly called a tom. *Blackstar says that Rowanclaw shredded Lionblaze, when it really was Ratscar who defeated him. *Tigerheart is mentioned with green eyes. *Darkstripe is called a black tabby. *Ivypool is mistakenly called black. *Cedarheart is shown in StarClan, but later on is shown helping Littlecloud in the final battle, before the StarClan cats show up. *The Dark Forest is mistakenly called DarkClan. *Dovewing is mistakenly called Dovepaw. *Half Moon is mistakenly called smoky gray. *Crowfeather is called black. *Dovewing is said to have known Honeyfern; however, Honeyfern dies before she is born. *Brokenstar is called a black tom. *Hawkfrost is called a gray tom. *Redtail is said to have given Firestar courage, when he really gave him justice, and Lionheart gave him courage. *Redtail is called russet. *In the Warriors Adventure Game Looking for Newleaf chapter 7, "If the cats decide to seek shelter" is mistakenly written "If the cats decide not to seek shelter".Revealed in Looking for Newleaf, chapter 7 Notes and references }}Category:Reference